<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The After Talk by Omirosebud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819542">The After Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omirosebud/pseuds/Omirosebud'>Omirosebud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omirosebud/pseuds/Omirosebud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi regrets not telling Oikawa his true feelings and has to deal with the struggles that comes with falling in love with his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The After Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>“I’d still give my all to defeat you.”</p><p>“Bring it on.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   It had been three days since Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa and their last conversation keeps replaying in Iwaizumi’s head. He hadn’t said anything wrong, and Oikawa had seemed less distraught when they parted ways. Yet, regret eats at Iwaizumi for not telling Oikawa what he’s known for years now, or rather what he’s been feeling for years now. </p><p> </p><p>   “Oi,” Hanamaki pokes Iwaizumi’s shoulder with his pencil. “Why are you making such a scary face right now?” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi leans back in his chair and folds his hands behind his head. “I’m not.” </p><p> </p><p>   Hanamaki glances at Matsukawa sitting at the desk in front of him, and Matsukawa shrugs. “It looks pretty scary to me.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Are you still upset about the Karasuno match?” Matsukawa asks, his expression still, but his voice catches at the end of his question. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi blows air out of his mouth, but before he can respond a group of girls laugh loudly outside of their classroom. A very familiar voice speaks over the laughter, and the voices die down. Oikawa stops in the open doorway of the classroom and addresses his posse. </p><p> </p><p>   “Ladies, ladies, as you all know phones aren’t allowed in school, so no pictures today.” Oikawa pouts and dramatically puts his hands on his hips. The girls sigh and mutter to each other. “However,” Oikawa raises a finger and smiles, making a few girls swoon. “I will be free during club time for pictures. If you can find me.” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, used to all the attention Oikawa gets from their classmates. </p><p> </p><p>   “He’s as annoying as ever,” Matsukawa says, loud enough for Oikawa to hear. When Oikawa doesn’t respond Matsukawa turns to Iwaizumi, raising his eyebrows. “Aren’t you going to stop him?” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi sighs and stands up. He’s not sure when everyone had decided he was some kind of Oikawa-whisperer, but Iwaizumi oddly isn’t bothered by it. Even if they can’t play volleyball together anymore, he would at least always have this one thing with Oikawa. Iwaizumi looks over at the doorway and scowls. </p><p> </p><p>   The group of girls had already dispersed and their morning teacher, Mr. Hiroyuki is standing in front of Oikawa, his arms tightly crossed. Iwaizumi drops back into his chair, watching as Mr. Hiroyuki scolds Oikawa and then send him to his desk. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa winks at Matsukawa and Hanamaki as he sits down in the desk in front of Iwaizumi. Oikawa twists in his chair and smiles at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, why does your face look like that? It’s kind of scary.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Told you so,” Hanamaki whispers. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi rolls his eyes again and carefully looks over Oikawa. He looks the same as usual. His hair is messy in an intentional, charming way; he’s all smiles and jokes, nothing like the upset person Iwaizumi had last seen. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa frowns and shrugs at Iwaizumi. He faces the front of the classroom and Iwaizumi clasps his hand together under his desk. Was Iwaizumi the only one with weird feelings after their last talk? Iwaizumi was sure that something had happened between them that night, something that was not entirely platonic. Iwaizumi glances over and frowns at his friends. They don’t notice his look, too busy throwing bits of paper at each other, completely ignoring Mr. Hiroyuki’s lecture. Iwaizumi hadn’t told them about his and Oikawa’s talk, but they didn’t seem to pick up that anything had changed between them anyways. </p><p> </p><p>   “Iwa-chan?” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi looks up; Oikawa is holding out a paper and frowning at him. “Are you still asleep or something?”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi scoffs and takes the paper. It’s a test they took last week. </p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa does a small fist pump and shows off his paper. “Passed with a solid 72. What did you guys get?”</p><p> </p><p>   “83.”</p><p> </p><p>   “78.”</p><p> </p><p>   The three of them all look at Oikawa who rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. “45.” </p><p> </p><p>   “Forty-” Hanamaki covers his mouth with his hand to stop himself from talking. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi leans over Oikawa’s shoulder to look at the test, trying to ignore how close their faces get. “You got another low score?”</p><p> </p><p>   “They say pretty people are bad at math.” Oikawa twists in his chair and Iwaizumi falls back so they aren’t nose to nose. Oikawa turns Iwaizumi’s test around and looks down at it, oblivious to the blush spreading across Iwaizumi’s face. “You got the highest grade out of all of us, right?”</p><p> </p><p>   “What-what are you implying?” Iwaizumi asks, narrowing his eyes. His heart is racing wildly and he’s sure Oikawa will notice how red his face is getting.</p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa smirks and looks up at Iwaizumi. “Just that I am prettier-” </p><p> </p><p>   “Am I interrupting your conversation, Mr. Oikawa?” Mr. Hiroyuki puts his hands on his hips as he glares at the back of the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa closes his eyes and slowly faces their teacher. “No, sorry about that Teach’.” </p><p> </p><p>   Mr. Hiroyuki scowls at Oikawa. “It’d do you good to pay attention in class today. We’re going over the test I handed out since the class average was lower than usual.” </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa lowers his head and huffs, annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>   “Now then,” Mr. Hiroyuki continues his lecture and the day drags on. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   After school Iwaizumi sits on the stairs at the main entrance of the building, staring blankly at his phone as he waits. After a few minutes, Hanamaki and Matsukawa exit the school and stop beside him.</p><p> </p><p>   “Where’s Oikawa?” Iwaizumi stands up and glances at the doors, expecting him to prance out. </p><p> </p><p>   “He has to stay after school today,” Hanamaki says, adjusting his backpack. “Didn’t he text you?”</p><p> </p><p>   “No.”</p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa hooks his arm around Iwaizumi’s neck. “Aw, don’t be upset he didn’t text me either. Come on Ace, let’s get home. There’s this show-”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi shoves Matsukawa away, harder than he intended to. Matsukawa stumbles over the steps and looks at Iwaizumi, his mouth falling open. </p><p> </p><p>   “I’m not your ace, anymore.” Iwaizumi shoves his hands into his pockets and starts walking down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>   Hanamaki jumps down the stairs and blocks Iwaizumi’s path. “Hey, lighten up. You’re always going to be our ace. Even when we’re old and wrinkly, like ten years from now.” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi sighs. He did overreact; the loss being more of a sore subject than he thought it would be. He turns to Matsukawa. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa adjusts his collar and pats Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “It’s alright. Let’s just go home.” </p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa wraps his arms around Hanamaki’s and Iwaizumi’s necks as they walk, talking about the new show he has started watching. Slowly, the awkward tension between them goes away, as they joke and push each other around on the walk to their neighborhood. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   The next morning everything is back to usual. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are messing around as is normal, and Iwaizumi feels better, their small and awkward spat behind them. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa enters the classroom, not bothering to say goodbye to his posse. “Makki, Mattsun, Iwa-chan. Look.” Oikawa puts his bag down and holds up a pick of paper with a large red 80 written across the top. </p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa snatches the paper to get a closer look. “Is this the test we got yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>   “I thought Mr. Hiroyuki didn’t give retakes,” Hanamaki says, leaning over his desk to look at the paper in Matsukawa’s hands.  </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa puts his hands on his hips and smirks. “He doesn’t. I’m just so amazing that I got one anyways.” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi puts his chin in his hands and raises his eyebrows. “I thought pretty people were supposed to be bad at math?”</p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa gasps and puts a hand on his chest. “Are you calling me pretty, Iwa-chan?” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi narrows his eyes and slouches his shoulders. He looks away. “Pretty shitty.” </p><p> </p><p>   Hanamaki squints at Oikawa. He pokes Matsukawa and points. “Is that a hickey?”</p><p> </p><p>   “Oh,” Matsukawa elbows Hanamaki. “Oikawa finally got himself another girlfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>   “It’s not a hickey,” Oikawa says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>   Hanamaki leans towards Matsukawa with a smirk. “I didn’t think Oikawa could love someone other than himself.” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi stands up, his chair screeching against the floor. He pushes Oikawa’s head to the side, but his hand is batted away, before Iwaizumi can get a look. Oikawa takes his test back from Matsukawa and scowls at the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>   “I just wanted to show off the new highest grade, but you guys are acting weird,” Oikawa grumbles, shoving his test into his bag and sitting down. </p><p> </p><p>   “I made an 83,” Iwaizumi mutters. He glances at Matsukawa and Hanamaki and they both wiggle their eyebrows and gesture at Oikawa with their heads. Iwaizumi carefully sits down and peeks at the side of Oikawa’s neck. Barely visible above his collar is a red mark. It’s kind of large and oddly shaped for a hickey, but it is definitely some kind of bruise. Iwaizumi’s hands clench the side of his desk and he feels sick. </p><p> </p><p>   Mr. Hiroyuki enters the classroom and everyone gets settled in their seats. As the lecture starts, Iwaizumi’s eyes are drawn to the hickey staring blatantly at him. He can’t focus on class as his mind filters through all the possible people it could be from. Oikawa hasn’t been giving any one girl more attention than another, so the list is either impossibly short or impossibly long. </p><p> </p><p>   Mr. Hiroyuki writes a series of problems on the board and instructs the class to work on them silently. Iwaizumi opens his notebook and scribbles down the problems, trying to focus on his work. Mr. Hiroyuki wanders around the class, checking people’s work as he passes by. He pauses beside Oikawa’s desk and leans over to look at his paper. </p><p> </p><p>   “Are you okay, Oikawa?” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi’s eyes grow wide and he glances across the aisle and makes eye contact with Hanamaki. Judging from the look he gives Iwaizumi, Hanamaki had heard Mr. Hiroyuki as well. Iwaizumi keeps his head lowered over his paper, but risks looking up. </p><p> </p><p>  Oikawa is gingerly touching the side of his neck, his fingers grazing over his hickey. “Fine, Mr. Hiroyuki.” </p><p> </p><p>   Hr. Hiroyuki nods, and rests his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye Iwaizumi sees Hanamaki’s mouth drop open and he repeatedly jabs his pencil into Matsukawa’s back. Matsukawa is blocked from Iwaizumi’s view, but he imagines that Matsukawa reacts similarly as Hanamaki. Their reactions are over dramatic, and they’re probably just joking around, but Iwaizumi feels his stomach drop either way. He silently chastises himself; it’s ridiculous to think that Oikawa got a hickey from their <em> male teacher </em>. Hanamaki looks down at his paper as Mr. Hiroyuki turns and walks back up the aisle. Iwaizumi realizes that he’s been holding his breath and lets it out in a heavy huff. </p><p> </p><p>   With Mr. Hiroyuki’s back to them, Matsukawa reaches across the aisle and slaps Oikawa’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa looks over with a pout. Even from behind Iwaizumi can see the faint pink blush across Oikawa’s face. </p><p> </p><p>   “Ow, what?” Oikawa whispers.</p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa points at Mr. Hiroyuki and mouths, ‘Him?”</p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa shakes his head. “Him, what?”</p><p> </p><p>   Hanamaki makes kissing lips and pretends to passionately kiss his hand. Matsukawa copies him, although he uses more tongue and saliva. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa blinks at them and turns to Iwaizumi. “Can you believe this?”</p><p> </p><p>   He lightly shakes his head, not trusting his mouth to work properly. Iwaizumi doesn’t look up from his notebook, hoping Oikawa lets the subject drop. He doesn’t want to believe them. They probably don’t believe themselves, but Iwaizumi can’t shake this sick feeling in his gut. It would explain Oikawa staying after school late and the forty extra points on his math test. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa groans and turns back to his desk as Matsukawa and Hanamaki continue to make out with their hands. Iwaizumi glares at them, at this point they were making him feel worse, and Matsukawa is getting way too into this. They don’t notice Iwaizumi glaring at them, so Iwaizumi tears out his work paper and crumbles it up. He chucks it at Hanamaki and it hits the back of his head, bouncing into the face of the girl sitting behind him. The girl squeaks in surprise, getting the teacher’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>   “Who threw that?” </p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa drops his hands and scratches his head, frowning at his paper. Hanamaki keeps his head lowered, hiding behind Matsukawa. Iwaizumi doesn’t look up, his pencil gripped tightly in his hand. Mr. Hiroyuki crosses the room and takes the paper off the girl’s desk. He straightens out the paper and looks around. </p><p> </p><p>   “I threw it,” Oikawa says, raising his hand. He doesn’t bother turning around. </p><p> </p><p>   “I expect better, Mr. Oikawa.” </p><p> </p><p>   Mr. Hiroyuki slides the paper onto Iwaizumi’s desk and returns to the board to finish his lecture. Iwaizumi looks down at the wrinkled paper with his half finished problems on it, and Iwaizumi Hajime written across the header. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   Iwaizumi meets Matsukawa and Hanamaki after school in the same spot. </p><p> </p><p>   “Can you believe you didn’t get in trouble for that?” Matsukawa says with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi shrugs. “Oikawa took the blame for me.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Yeah, but your name was written on it,” Hanamaki says.</p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa taps his chin and looks up in thought. “Man, if I knew I would get benefits from my friend hooking up with my teacher I would have asked Oikawa to seduce our English teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi crosses his arms. “Oikawa is not seducing anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>   Hanamaki frowns. “Someone gave him that hickey.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Are you upset that Oikawa has a second girlfriend before you get your first one?”</p><p> </p><p>   “No,” Iwaizumi snaps. He glares at the other two, his frustration growing with each passing moment they keep talking about this. “Are you?” </p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa hooks his arms around Hanamaki’s neck and smiles. “How can I be lonely when I have you two to keep me company?”</p><p> </p><p>   “That wasn’t the question,” Hanamaki says.</p><p> </p><p>   “But it’s the only answer you’re getting.” Matsukawa pulls him towards the school gate. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi points to the school doors. “Aren’t we going to wait for the dumbass?”</p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa shakes his head. “He’s staying late again. Do you guys not text anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi looks at the school building, the sick feeling in his gut suddenly ten times worse than before. Forcing himself to look away, Iwaizumi follows his friends home, his head full of contradicting thoughts. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi practically sleepwalks to school the next day. He sits at desk, his head laying on his arms. He struggles to keep his eyes open, but everytime they close he gets flashes of Oikawa and Mr. Hiroyuki and it jolts him awake.</p><p> </p><p>   Hanamaki pokes Iwaizumi with his pencil eraser. “Dude, you look terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi closes his eyes and quickly opens them again. “I couldn’t sleep last night.” </p><p> </p><p>   “Man, you’re taking the Karasuno match really badly.” Hanamaki pats his back. “There’s always college, right?” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi shrugs, not bothering to correct him. Iwaizumi had never considered playing volleyball in college. He had never caught the eye of any recruiters and if he’s being honest Oikawa had taught him to love volleyball, and the idea of playing volleyball without Oikawa is a turn off for him. But then again, Iwaizumi isn’t upset about his volleyball future, at least not anymore. </p><p> </p><p>   “Ladies, it was a pleasure.” Oikawa’s voice wafts into the classroom and Iwaizumi’s muscles tense as he watches Oikawa walk to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>   “Any new hickeys?” Matsukawa asks, pulling at Oikawa’s collar. </p><p> </p><p>   “No, disappointed?” Oikawa grins. He taps the top of Iwaizumi’s head. “Iwa-chan, what’s wrong? You’ve been really weird lately.”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and he considers confronting him about Mr. Hiroyuki. Oikawa looks back at him with his big, dowey brown eyes, that, in this lighting, looks like they hold a galaxy full of stars in them. Iwaizumi feels a pang in his chest, and shrugs, unable to speak, worried he’d compliment his eyes. Oikawa frowns and sits down. </p><p> </p><p>   Mr. Hiroyuki enters the classroom and Iwaizumi feels his jaw clench. His skin tingles as he flushes in anger. He watches Mr. Hiroyuki prepare his materials, his face the same one that had smugly haunted Iwaizumi all night. Mr. Hiroyuki glances over the room and his eyes linger in the back corner where Iwaizumi sits. Or rather the back corner where Oikawa sits. Iwaizumi hears the blood rushing through his body, blocking Mr. Hiroyuki’s voice as he talks. Iwaizumi glares at his teacher, watching his mouth move, but unable to recognize what he’s saying.</p><p> </p><p>   Someone nudges Iwaizumi and he stands up. Everyone’s eyes are drawn to him, and Mr. Hiroyuki frowns at him. Iwaizumi looks around, unsure why he had stood up. Hanamaki and Matsukawa look at him with matching confused expressions. Iwaizumi gulps and starts to sit down, but he makes eye contact with Oikawa. He feels his heart physically ache as he looks down at Oikawa, a slight pout on his face. Iwaizumi looks back up at Mr. Hiroyuki and the ache spreads to the rest of his body at an incredible speed. Iwaizumi clenches his jaw hard enough that it hurts and he briefly worries that he’s going to crack his teeth. Then he’s grabbing his bag and leaving the classroom. With a loud roaring in his ears, Iwaizumi leaves the classroom and slams the door shut behind him. </p><p> </p><p>   Alone in the hallway, Iwaizumi pauses. He glances around the hall and starts to run. He’s not sure where he’s going other than away. Away from Mr. Hiroyuki, away from his friends. Away from the sick feeling that’s been following him ever since that conversation with Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi ends up in the volleyball club room and bends over to try to catch his breath. He slowly makes his way across the room and sits against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest. His throat is tight as he tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down. Iwaizumi is tired, and he doesn’t want to think about Mr. Hiroyuki anymore. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi pushes to his feet and pulls open Kunimi’s locker. Wads of clothes fall out, and Iwaizumi ignores them. Instead he reaches for the brown lunch sack on the top shelf of the locker and peeks into it. Squares of salted caramel fill the bag and Iwaizumi sniffs it. It just smells like caramel, but Iwaizumi knows for a fact that this is where Kunimi stores his edibles, so Iwaizumi takes the bag, leaving the locker open. He returns to his spot against the wall and quickly eats two squares. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   After twenty minutes pass and Iwaizumi doesn’t feel anything he concludes that these were regular candies, and proceeds to eat several more. He sets the now almost empty bag on the ground and lets his head fall against the wall, his eyes fluttering shut. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi opens his eyes and jumps. Kindaichi and Yahaba are kneeling in front of him, Kunimi scowling behind them, the brown lunch sack gripped in his hands. The rest of the underclassmen in the volleyball club look at Iwaizumi with bizarre looks.</p><p> </p><p>   “Iwaizumi?” Kindaichi waves a hand in front of his face. “Are you awake?”</p><p>   </p><p>  Yahaba frowns. “How many of those did you eat?”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi shrugs. “Ten?” He blinks and now Matsukawa and Hanamaki are standing in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>   “You awake?” Hanamaki asks. “It’s time to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi ‘tsks’ and stands up. “Where’s Oikawa? Busy sucking Hiroyuki’s face off again?”</p><p> </p><p>   The rest of the volleyball club looks over at him in alarm. </p><p> </p><p>   “Alright, you need to sleep this off,” Matsukawa says, pushing Iwaizumi to the club room door. </p><p> </p><p>   Yahaba tilts his head. “Is Oikawa actually seeing a teacher?” </p><p> </p><p>   “Don’t gossip,” Matsukawa snaps. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi’s head feels heavy. He’s still tired and he groans at the thought of having to walk home.</p><p> </p><p>   “What’s wrong buddy?” Hanamaki asks, patting his back.</p><p> </p><p>   “I don’t want to walk. I’m tired.”</p><p> </p><p>   “I bet.” Matsukawa laughs. He crouches in front of Iwaizumi. “Come on, then.” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi climbs on, and they head for the front of the school. </p><p> </p><p>   “I’ll test Oikawa to meet us,” Hanamaki says, quietly. </p><p> </p><p>   “Don’t.” Iwaizumi closes his eyes and frowns. “I don’t want to see him.” </p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa grunts, and bounces Iwaizumi higher on his back. “Why? He’s worried.” </p><p> </p><p>   “Worried?” Iwaizumi repeats. </p><p> </p><p>   Hanamaki rubs Iwaizumi’s back. “We all were. You just left and never came back to class. Kindaichi texted us when they found you, scared you had put yourself into some kind of coma-high.” </p><p> </p><p>   “Kunimi is going to be mad.” </p><p> </p><p>   “Going to be?” Hanamaki laughs. “I think he’d kill you if he thought he could get away with it. You ate most of his stash.”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi shrugs. “I’m doing him a favor. It’s bad for him.” </p><p> </p><p>   “A bit of a hypocrite, huh?” Matsukawa asks. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi shrugs again. “Maybe it’s not so bad.” </p><p> </p><p>   “You feel ok?” Hanamaki asks. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi laughs. “I feel great.” </p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa and Hanamaki take him home and put him to bed. Iwaizumi sleeps the rest of the day and through the next one. He wakes up late the day after that and since it was the last day of the week, he decides to skip. As the weekend passes Matsukawa and Hanamaki text him to check in, but it’s radio silence from Oikawa. Iwaizumi spends the time trying to convince himself that everything is fine. That as long as Oikawa is happy, then Iwaizumi could be happy too. Even if Oikawa’s happiness comes from their math teacher who is probably twice Oikawa’s age. </p><p> </p><p>   Okay, Iwaizumi can’t be fine with this. He types out a text message to Oikawa, telling him that hooking up with their teacher is definitely the wrong choice. Probably the worst choice ever. Iwaizumi reads over his message and deletes it. He decides this is a conversation he should have in person. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi sits at his desk, fiddling his thumbs together. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had made a big deal of his return to school, but now everything is normal and quiet, Mr. Hiroyuki mid-lecture. Well, everything is normal except for the empty desk in front of Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi leans across the aisle. “Where’s Oikawa?”</p><p> </p><p>   Matsukawa shrugs. “Not here.”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi groans and crosses his arms. Of course, the day that Iwaizumi decides to talk to him, Oikawa just happened to not show up. How typical. Iwaizumi silently curses and the classroom door slides open. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa enters the room, mumbles an apology to Mr. Hiroyuki and walks to his desk. Oikawa keeps his head lowered, his glasses almost falling off his face, and his hair messy, in an unkempt way, as if he just woke up and came to school. Oikawa doesn’t bother looking at Iwaizumi as he sits down, and Iwaizumi frowns at the back of Oikawa’s head. Iwaizumi thought he would be relieved to see Oikawa, but seeing him like this only makes him nervous. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa keeps pretty much to himself all day and Iwaizumi doesn’t get the chance to talk to him alone. He’s not sure what’s gotten under Oikawa’s skin either, but he seems upset. Whenever Oikawa gets upset Iwaizumi would have some idea of why, but today he’s completely lost, and doesn’t know how to handle it. Matsukawa and Hanamaki don’t seem to know either, and just let Oikawa be. The whole ordeal makes Iwaizumi wonder if something happened between Oikawa and Mr. Hiroyuki.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>   After school Matsukawa and Hanamaki leave by themselves, giving a long and confusing excuse that Iwaizumi couldn’t care less about. He’s glad they decide to leave so he can finally have the opportunity to talk to Oikawa alone. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi sits on the stairs in front of the school with the intention of watching hours for Oikawa to walk out, so it catches Iwaizumi off guard when Oikawa walks out of the school after a mere ten minutes. Iwaizumi stands up and Oikawa pauses at the top of the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>   “Iwa-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa descends the stairs, his shoulders stiff. “You look serious.”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi nods. He’s come to terms with the fact that he’s an open book. “Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa shrugs and they start walking in silence. Iwaizumi shoves his hands into his pockets and lowers his head. When had things gotten so awkward between  them? Iwaizumi clears his throat, but has no idea how to bring up Mr. Hiroyuki. Iwaizumi blinks hard, his eyes weirdly wet and wonders why he’s starting to freak out about this. If anything it’s Iwaizumi’s job as Oikawa’s best friend to tell Oikawa he’s making a bad decision.</p><p> </p><p>   “I’m not seeing Mr. Hiroyuki.”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi frowns and looks over. Oikawa is looking up at the sky with a small pout. </p><p> </p><p>   “I never was.”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi looks back at the ground, shame creeping up his back. “So, the hickey?” </p><p> </p><p>   “It was just a bruise.”</p><p> </p><p>   “And staying late after school?”</p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa laughs faintly. “I was getting tutored. Turns out I have dyscalculia, so Mr. Hiroyuki had to give me a time extension for the test.”</p><p> </p><p>   Relief floods through Iwaizumi and he feels his shoulders relax. “You never said anything.”</p><p> </p><p>   “You never asked.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Oh.” Iwaizumi rubs the back of his head, feeling stupid for ever believing that Oikawa would fall for a teacher. </p><p> </p><p>   “Iwaizumi.”</p><p> </p><p>   All the relief drains from Iwaizumi’s body as fast as it came. Oikawa hardly ever calls him his full name. Iwaizumi stops and Oikawa stands in front of him. Standing eye to eye, Iwaizumi notices the redness of Oikawa’s eyes and nose. </p><p> </p><p>   “Do you hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi freezes, and like an idiot repeats him. “Hate you?” </p><p> </p><p>   “You’ve been acting weird,” Oikawa says. He glances away and swallows. “You told the club I was hooking up with our teacher. Why else would you do that if you don’t hate me? Do you blame me for losing the Karasuno match?” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi shakes his head. “No. Oikawa that was weeks ago. No.”</p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa lets out a dry laugh and drops his head. He reaches up to adjust his glasses. “I don’t believe you.” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi feels a lump form in his throat and he inhales sharply. “I was mad at myself. I let the team down, I should have done better. I never hated you. I could never hate you.” </p><p> </p><p>   “Then,” Oikawa’s voice cracks and when he looks up tears are falling from his eyes. “Why is something different? Why are you pushing me away?” </p><p> </p><p>   “Because I-” Iwaizumi’s voice falters. His hands tremble as he reaches up and cautiously puts his hands on Oikawa’s face. Oikawa’s eyes grow wide as Iwaizumi uses his thumbs to wipe Oikawa’s tears. “I was jealous. I didn’t want to lose you to some other guy.” </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa is dangerously still under Iwaizumi’s touch. His eyes roam around, avoiding making eye contact. Iwaizumi sighs, defeat crushing down on him. Iwaizumi lets his hands drop to his sides, and looks down. Tears fall down his face that he quickly wipes away. Taking a step back Iwaizumi shoves his hands into his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa takes a step forward, and Iwaizumi looks up with a frown. Before Iwaizumi can say anything Oikawa wraps his arms around his neck and their lips meet. It’s a short kiss, barely anything more than a peck, and then Oikawa is pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi slightly shakes his head, feeling like his body is about to combust. His face must be flushed completely red with how hot it feels. “Um, ok.”</p><p> </p><p>   “I don’t want you to lose me to some other guy either,” Oikawa mumbles, his finger entangling themselves into Iwaizumi’s hair. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, his glasses pressing tightly to his nose. </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s jacket and nods, a smile growing on his face. “I’m sorry for spreading that rumor about you and Mr. Hiroyuki.” </p><p> </p><p>   “It’s okay,” Oikawa smirks and tilts his head. “I heard you were pretty out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>   “Oh, whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa throws his head back and cackles. Iwaizumi smiles fondly at him, finally satisfied. Oikawa takes a deep breath and calms down. Iwaizumi reaches up and gently takes off his glasses. </p><p> </p><p>   “You looked a little messy today,” Iwaizumi says, toying with Oikawa’s glasses. </p><p> </p><p>   “I was worried about my friend,” Oikawa admits with a pout. “He ate a ton of edibles and then disappeared for half a week.” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and frowns. “Can we drop the edibles thing now?” </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa hums, and shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>   “No?”</p><p> </p><p>   “No.” </p><p> </p><p>   Iwaizumi leans forward for another kiss. He smiles through it, too happy to hold it back. The kiss is longer this time and when they pull away Oikawa unlaces his hands from behind Iwaizumi’s neck and grabs Iwaizumi’s hand in both of his. </p><p> </p><p>   “Let’s go, I’m starving.” </p><p> </p><p>   “What do you want to eat?” Iwaizumi asks, letting Oikawa pull him along. </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa looks back at Iwaizumi and smirks. “Salted caramel?”</p><p> </p><p>   “You-” </p><p> </p><p>   Oikawa drops Iwaizumi’s hand and runs away, Iwaizumi chasing after him, the both of them laughing, as they race through their neighborhood. They stop outside of Iwaizumi’s house to catch their breaths and Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, feeling lighter than he could ever remember feeling, happy that he doesn’t have to hide his feelings anymore. </p><p> </p><p>   “Thank you, Oikawa Tooru. For everything.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>